1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color element-equipped substrate, a method for manufacturing a color element-equipped substrate, and an electronic device equipped with such color element-equipped substrate.
2. Background Information
It is known that an inkjet apparatus can be used to apply ink or another such liquid material on a light-transmissive substrate and a plurality of pixel regions compartmentalized by a substrate and a bank formed on this substrate. For example, it is known to use an inkjet apparatus to form light emitting portions of a matrix-type display apparatus that are arranged in a matrix, or to form filter elements of a color filter substrate. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H9-101412 discloses such inkjet apparatus as an example.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H9-101412, since each pixel region is in the form of a rectangle when seen in plan view, all four sides facing the pixel region are straight lines. In the manufacture of a color filter substrate, a plurality of ink droplets are discharged from a nozzle and applied (deposited) within each of the pixel regions. The deposited ink droplets overlap each other and spread out within each pixel region on the substrate.
In such cases, the edges of the ink droplets that spread out within each pixel region sometimes do not reach the sides of the pixel regions. Consequently, there are areas within a pixel region where not enough ink is applied due to inadequate spreading of the ink droplets. Also, when light is applied to such color filter substrate, the portions where ink is applied only insufficiently due to inadequate spreading of ink look white, which decreases the quality of a color filter substrate.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for improved substrates having color elements, a method for manufacturing a color element-equipped substrate, and electronic devices equipped with such color element-equipped substrate that overcome the problems of the conventional art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.